William P. Gauner
Introduction William is the Cabin Boy for a ship of Marines. He has no special talents, other than his will and determination to work hard and be the best Marine he can be. Appearance He has a tall, athletic figure built from the hard work he does slaving amongst the ship and crew. His time at sea has left him with mid-length black hair, and he is dark-skinned. As most Marines do, he dresses in the white uniform. Personality William is a mild-mannered individual. Though his time among the Marines has taught him to be obedient, he is often scolded and punished for his disobedience. This is highly due to his strong sense of honor and duty, and the way Marines handle things do not away align with how he wishes to proceed. Despite this, as nothing more than a weak Cabin Boy, he is often unable to bring about results as he desires. Still, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship As a mere Cabin Boy, he has not yet earned the right to learn the art of the sword. Nonetheless, his time amongst stronger and better-skilled Marines has taught him how to maintain, sharpen, and care for such blades. Recently, he's even begun to learn how to hold one! Marksmanship As a mere Cabin Boy, he has not yet earned the right to learn how to shoot guns. Nonetheless, his time amongst stronger and better-skilled Marines has taught him how to maintain and care for such weapons. When no one is looking, he often sneaks on Deck and pretends to shoot down the seagulls. As he's never taken the risk of stealing ammo however, there is no telling whether or not his aim is good. Hand to Hand Combat As a mere Cabin Boy, he has not yet earned the right to specialize in hand to hand combat. That being said, Basic Training included an amateur's course in ORDINARY TAKEDOWNS. As such, he has mastered the art of the judo throw. Physical Strength As a Cabin Boy, William has been lifting heavy objects since his very first day aboard a Marine ship. Due to the slaving his superiors put him through on a daily basis, this has left him with an extremely athletic build, to the point where he can lift object three times his weight with incredible ease. Despite this, his lack of training in anything other than maintaining the ship and its crew means that despite having incredible power, he knows not how to use it. Perhaps if he faced an opponent as unskilled as he, his full power would be shown. Agility William P. Gauner is no faster than the average man. His jumps are average, his dodging his average. Everything is average. Endurance Due to the physical torture his superiors put him through when even a speck of dust is found aboard the ship, William's body is capable of enduring incredible pain. Weapons As a Cabin Boy, William does not have the right to own any real weapons like a sword or a gun. However, he is the only one on the ship with the mighty mop, a powerful device that lets him clean the ship. It is made of wood. Oh, he also has a bucket. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki:[http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki/Haoshoku_Haki Color of the Conquering King] Relationships Crew Due to his numerous deployments, William has never gotten close to any of his crewmates. They are but faces in a crowd to him, and while he may recognize old shipmates every now and then, they rarely, if ever, remember him. This is particularly due to the fact that he is a weak Cabin Boy. Family His family was killed as a child. As such, William does not know them. Allies/ Friends He has none, as the life of a Cabin Boy is shameful indeed. Enemies Though he holds no particular grudge against them, pirates. He does hold a grudge against pirates who take joy in plundering, killing, and being downright nasty. History Once upon a time, there was a boy named William whose family was killed by pirates. Though he was too young to even realize what that meant, he was immediately made a ward of the Marines. Due to this, the second he became of age he was drafted into the organization, where he is now forced to work off all the money they spent raising him...as a completely normal child. Major Battles William P. Gauner vs. Test Examiner - Lost, sentenced to Cabin Boy duty until otherwise stationed. Quotes "Even if I die...this ship'll be clean, y'know?!" "Don't underestimate me! Even a Cabin Boy...has things that he can do!" "One day, I'll be more than a Cabin Boy. When that happens, you'll regret looking down on me, Captain -NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" "Waaaaah! Someone save me!" "I-I don't believe it...P-PIRATES!" "I may just be a Cabin Boy...but I'm still a Marine! And I'll fight, even if it kills me! Bring it on, DIRT! I'll blow you to hell!" Category:Characters Category:Hiyuusha